10 sombras de HiE
by FHix
Summary: ¿Quién dice que hay una única forma en la que un humano puede llegar a Equestria? Puede pasar de todo, y puede salir bien, mal o random. Aquí les presentamos diez parodias de fanfics con argumento HiE
1. Chapter 1

**10 posibilidades de FanFic "Humano en Equestria"**

Perspectivas sobre el género en general

¿Mi consejo? DEJÁ

 **#1**

Todo está tranquilo en el pueblo de Ponyville.

El sol brilla, los pájaros cantan, los ponis también, incluso cantan los muertos en sus tumbas.

Los ponis en el parque meriendan, ríen y juegan.

Pronto se siente una perturbación en la fuerza. Y no, no es un pedo de un monstruo del Everfree. Lo que sale del bosque es una criatura que nunca antes se ha visto, ni en Ponyville ni en Equestria.

Un humano, pero nadie sabe que lo es en realidad.

La bestia antropomorfa da unos pasos cautelosos hacia los perturbados caballitos de colores. Balbucea unas palabras.

De pronto, un unicornio de pelaje blanco y crin negra alborotada reacciona.

-¡Cuidado, un mono pelado, alienígeno y feo quiere venir a armar bardo! – gritó el poni, de nombre Juan Seco - ¡No, señor, no en este fanfic! – dicho esto, sacó un machete.

- **¡A darle caña!** – secundó un unicornio de pelaje gris y crin negra, llamado Sombra pero que le decían el Negro. Con su magia, hizo un bate de cristal con púas en la punta.

Los energúmenos sementales comenzaron a perseguir al humano, de nombre Ismael.

-¡Esperen, esperen! ¡Vengo en son de paz! – clamaba el pobre tipo, corriendo cuanto sus piernas le permitían.

-¡Qué son de paz ni qué mierda! ¡Te vamo' a sacar la pus!

La corrida continúa así toda la tarde, hasta que un portal se abrió y se chupó a Ismael.

 **#2**

Habiendo bajado ya de la espalda de Lucifer, e ingresado en la grieta que los llevaría camino a la isla-montaña del Purgatorio, los dos poetas salieron de la cueva pero se encontraron con un paisaje muy inusual. Tras recorrer hacia adelante una extensión del extraño bosque que ahora los rodeaba, ambos hombres se maravillaron y sorprendieron al entrar a un pueblecito lleno de equinos de variados colores y formas, algunos eran unicornios, otros pegasos, y otros… unos híbridos extraños.

Estos animales, con conciencia y vivos colores, se hallaban realizando unas extrañas fiestas paganas, donde abundaban el azúcar y la bailanta.

- _¿Pero cómo…?_ – inquirió Dante Alighieri a su maestro - _¿Es éste acaso el onceavo círculo del Inferno? ¿O habremos perdido el rastro?_

- _No estoy seguro de aquí alguna vez haber estado…_ \- respondió Virgilio a su alumno - … _ni tampoco sé qué pecado aquí ha de ser pagado_.

No hubo tiempo de que los poetas de distintos tiempos pudieran interactuar con el medio, pues una poni rosada de melena despeinada les salió al paso.

-¡Hola, soy Pinkie Pie! ¿Ustedes están perdidos, no? La salida que buscan está justo por… ¡AQUÍ!

Y sin que cuestionar los viajeros pudiesen, la poni abrió un portal bajo ellos, el cual los absorbió, llevándolos a la orilla del Purgatorio.

 **#3**

Kevin era un antisocial de mierda y odiaba a la humanidad por toda la crueldad que le había hecho pasar. Al no encontrar contención en ningún lado, creció lleno de rencor e ideas hitlerianas, deseando ser el amo y señor de un mundo donde creer que realmente podía ser feliz.

Así que se introdujo en el mundo de la brujería y las weas mágicas, para ver si podía conseguir lo que más deseaba en su miserable y breve vida (tenía quince años).

A los veinte hizo un ritual dadaísta con velas de cera de oído de mandril, cáscaras de plátano, ralladura de limón y un gargajo de travesti, en una noche sin luna donde se vio el paso del cometa Halley o quizá Goku yendo a la farmacia. Esto le concedió la presencia de un demoniecillo llamado Grodo, que como no había ningún otro demonio disponible, vino él. Amablemente escuchó el pedido del Kevin, y respondió:

-¿Así que quieres un paquete de poderes Gary Stu Premium, un mundo al que puedas someter y donde no haya Brayans y navajas ni reguetón? ¡Pues sé a dónde puedo enviarte, chico!

Grodo eructó y abrió un portal a otra dimensión, y con una patada en el trasero envió al Kevin a un lugar llamado "Equestria". Una vez allí, se convirtió en un sayayin demoníaco con alas de murciélago bien darks y unos cuernos como el ancla del Titanic, y derrotó, en una batalla de una semana, a las dos alicornios ancestrales que levantaban el sol y la luna. Y no tardó en someter a las otras dos, asumiendo el poder y gobierno de Equestria en menos de lo que un gobierno neoliberal privatiza las empresas del Estado.

Un día el Kevin estaba sentado en el trono, y a su costado las mane 6 encadenadas y vestidas como Leia cuando la tenía presa Jabba the Hut. Entonces se abrió un portal de al lado de la mesita de los bocadillos, volcándola, y apareció el Dark Brayan, también con alas y cuernos de demonio, y una armadura negra con detalles en negro y rojo a todo palo. Ah, y una espada más larga y filosa y chingona que cualquiera que hayan visto. Y amenazando a Kevin Vader, dijo:

-¡Yo soy Dark Bayan, y con mi poder y mi superioridad te derrotaré y me apoderaré de tu mundo! ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJA!

A lo que el Kevin se levantó dramáticamente de su trono y dijo:

-¡No, nadie me amenaza en mi presencia!

Y sacando un rifle que haría temblar hasta al shooter más pro, le voló la cabeza al Brayan, en la batalla más épica que van a ver en este fanfic.

-¡JAJAJAJA! – rió Dark Brayan por su eminente victoria.

-Por lo menos nos cuida mejor que Celestia – dijeron las mane 6.

-¡Muy bien, ustedes seis, limpiarán este desastre!

Pero de repente, del _pate foie_ que eran los restos de carne, sangre y huesos del Brayan, se abrió un extraño portal que se hizo más grande y el niñote cayó en él.

 **#4**

Era una espléndida noche estrellada y Fabián iba por la ruta en su motocicleta, viajando hacia la ciudad donde cursaba sus estudios universitarios. Venía pensando en distintas cosas de su vida, y en la falta de experiencias increíbles, que dotaran de un significado a su existencia.

Pero por otro lado, la tranquilidad con la que había vivido y los buenos logros que había obtenido lo hacían sentir, entre todo, conforme y satisfecho. Mientras viajaba, sentía que había un toque mágico en el ambiente, algo inexplicable. Recordando su infancia, su mente se puso a divagar sobre aquel caballito de plastilina que había hecho su ahijada. La niña se puso muy triste cuando, al mostrárselo a sus primos, le dijeron que estaba feo y deforme.

¿Cuántas veces le había ocurrido algo parecido a él? Varias, tanto en el ámbito escolar como familiar. A veces las cosas no nos salen como queremos, pero la cuestión es tratar de seguir adelante.

Algo que cruzó la ruta distrajo a Fabián, justo cuando un automóvil venía de frente. El choque fue inevitable…

Aturdido y desorientado, el muchacho despertó en un sitio abierto y desconocido. Clareaba el día y corría una brisa fresca. Apenas recordaba lo que le había ocurrido. No tenía idea de dónde estaba o por qué no veía su motocicleta por ningún lado. Pero sus problemas de momento quedaron eclipsados al descubrir que… estaba en un mundo lleno de pequeños caballitos, algunos eran unicornios, otros pegasos, otros no tenían ni alas ni cuerno.

Fabián trató de mantener la calma. No comprendía cómo o por qué estaba en una dimensión que a primeras vistas era el sueño de toda niña pequeña. La única explicación que le podía proporcionar la razón humana era que, a causa del choque, estaba teniendo una especie de alucinación muy fuerte y muy lúcida. Así que, como instinto de conservación de su cordura, decidió seguir la corriente, tratando de interactuar lo más cordialmente posible con los ponis.

Éstos, por su parte, le trataron muy bien en tanto que se aseguraron de que no fuera una amenaza para su comunidad. Fabián congenió bien con estas pacíficas y amistosas criaturas. Incluso se hizo gran amigo de seis de ellas: Twilight Sparkle, una unicornio muy habilidosa en la magia, Fluttershy, una pegaso bondadosa con los animales, Pinkie Pie, una poni terrestre muy fiestera y amigable, Rarity, una unicornio costurera, Rainbow Dash, una pegaso muy veloz y atlética, Applejack, una poni granjera campirana, y un bebé dragón, Spike.

Mientras estuvo allí, Fabián desarrolló un buen vínculo con las ponis, aunque a veces no podía ocultar su tristeza o angustia por volver a casa. Todo era muy lindo en ese mundo, pero el joven extrañaba su vida, y no quería creer que había muerto en un accidente y se encontraba en un extraño limbo. Sus amigas equinas podían comprender su situación, y pensaron en varias maneras de ayudarlo a regresar a casa.

Fue la unicornio lavanda la que encontró, finalmente, la solución. Un hechizo, algo arriesgado de hacer, tanto para ella como para el humano, pero tanto cariño le habían tomado, que estaba dispuesta a hacer el sacrificio. Sin embargo, la primera vez que lo intentaron, no funcionó. Se necesitaba un nivel mayor de magia para lanzar el conjuro, por lo que recurrieron a un alicornio, la especie más poderosa de ponis en Equestria. La princesa Celestia. Ella, tras conocer el caso, aceptó devolver al humano a su dimensión.

Cuando fue afectado por el hechizo, Fabián no sintió dolor. Fue algo repentino y fugaz, como despertar de un sueño. Cuando las luces se disiparon, Fabián se encontró en una cama de hospital, y su familia alrededor de él, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, celebró verlo despertar de un coma de siete días.

Fabián jamás olvidó su estadía en Equestria. Y jamás habló directamente de ella, sino como un sueño. Y la primera a quien le contó esta historia, fue su sobrina.

-No importa cómo te haya salido el poni de plastilina. Lo importante es que tú creas que es especial – le dijo una noche, antes de que la niña se fuera a dormir.

Había tantas cosas que la pequeña reflejaba de las ponis.

 **#5**

 _Hoy podría haber sido un día como cualquier otro pero no. Me levanté con media hora de retraso porque a mi celular se le dio por no querer despertarme. Aparato mugroso, no sé qué hago que todavía no me he comprado un reloj despertador decente. Anoche mi vecino se quedó hasta las dos de la mañana gritando y vociferando sobre esa horrenda serie de My Little pony. Sigo sin entender qué la hace tan especial, a comparación de años anteriores, como para que ahora también sea cosa de hombres._

 _Pero claro, no les puedes decir nada porque enseguida saltan como leche hervida._

 _Bueno, me fui de tema. La cuestión es que me vestí, me bebí el café de tal forma que casi me atraganto y salí mordiendo el pan como una bestia. Oí detrás de mí que alguien me hablaba, seguro era mi vecino el zoofílico, pero la verdad hoy no tengo tiempo de hablar sobre la "Magic of Friendship". Me apura la "Magic of University", porque yo sí invierto mi tiempo en cosas que valgan la pena._

 _Mientras yo bajaba por el ascensor, el bolo de pan bajaba por mi garganta, y subía mi ansiedad. Siempre fui una persona cuyos nervios son directamente proporcionales al nivel de presión que estoy sufriendo. No fumo, no bebo, no me drogo, ni tengo relaciones sexuales como un conejo, pero si me muero de algo, será de nervios, seguro._

 _Salgo del edificio y corro a contrarreloj para alcanzar el bus que me llevará al campus. Mala suerte: se fue antes de que pudiera cruzar la esquina, por culpa de un maldito auto. Y no va que sigo camino a pata como unas diez cuadras y caramelos… y me caigo en un pozo._

 _No fue un pozo cualquiera. No. Literalmente se hundió la vereda bajo mis pies y caí en un abismo más negro que el vestido de Morticia. Lo único que me falta es tener una visita forzada al país de las alcantarillas._

 _Como si mi día no pudiese empeorar, parece que me caí en un portal dimensional. Porque cuando mi trasero tocó el piso, me descubrí en medio de una mesa dura como el cristal, y alrededor había seis ponis sentadas en tronos, también de cristal. Y un dragón también. No se imaginan mi espanto: estaba en ese horroroso mundo de ponis de colores que creí que sólo existía en aquella patética serie para niñas._

 _Salté de la mesa y corrí como alma que lleva el diablo. Me costó encontrar la salida, ni reparé en el asquerosamente infantil y pomposo decorado del castillo. Cómo me di cuenta de que era un castillo, no sé, pero no podía ser otra cosa._

 _Cuando salí a la calle, el horror me invadió. Mejor hubiera sido que estuviera en el mundo de Hora de Aventura o Silent Hill antes que esto. Es peor que la Casa de Mickey Mouse, mierda. Seguí corriendo aunque no tenía idea de a dónde iba a ir._

 _Todos los ponis me miraban y gritaban aterrorizados como lo que mejor saben hacer. Yo ni me fijaba en ellos. Hasta que, de alguna forma, terminé en un bosque. Y en el bosque me atacaron lobos… pero de madera. Qué lamentable. Si tan sólo hubiera tenido un lanzallamas. Pero sólo se me ocurrió continuar mi huida._

 _No contento con los cachos de madera rugientes, me persiguió otro goyete que era mezcla de león, murciélago y alacrán. Y luego otro monstruo de cuatro cabezas. Hoy no es mi día, ya me enteré._

 _Entonces ocurrió algo. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero de alguna forma, una poni me salvó. Una unicornio verde con ojos de maniática. Pensé que mi aventura había terminado, pero no: recién empezaba. Porque esa poni, llamada Lyra, por alguna razón que no quiero averiguar, es una loca fanática de los humanos. Me di cuenta que tenía el mismo nivel de locura que las beliebers._

 _Me encerró en su casa y me obligó a responderle un millar de preguntas y hacer un montón de pruebas. Yo sólo quería volver a mi casa, no iba a poder soportar más esa tortura. Y eso no fue lo peor: cuando la poni chiflada me quiso seducir e incitar a hacer cochinadas, me tomé el palo._

 _Me tiré por la ventana y descubrí que había todo un escuadrón de caballos armados, junto con las seis ponis que había en el castillo al principio, listos para capturarme. ¡Piernitas pa qué las quiero!_

 _Con toda esa horda de mini pingos desacatados detrás de mí, reparé si no me había vuelto loco de remate, y estaría ya en el borda encamisado y pinchado con analgésicos. Hoy sería "el día en que a Horacio le saltó la chaveta"._

 _No obstante, cuando creí que me atraparían, un vórtice mágico salió de la nada, oportunamente cuando tropecé._

 _Genial, a ver en qué otro mundo infantil termino. Ojalá sea el de los Ositos Cariñositos._

 **#6**

 _Me levanté pensando en lo genial que sería ir a Equestria. Me he leído todos los fanfics que hay sobre ello y he fantaseado todo cuanto he podido. Sería muy cool conocer en persona a las ponis que alegran siempre mis días y poder tener grandes aventuras con ellas. Y quizá algo rikolino también._

 _¡Yay!_

 _Lástima que no viven muchos colegas bronis en mi barrio. Mucho menos pegasisters. De hecho, mi vecino Horacio es anti broni, pero sé que eso es porque es un amargado y no entiende la magia de la serie. Hoy lo vi salir apurado de su departamento, con media tostada en la boca. Lo llamé porque se había olvidados las llaves en la puerta, pero me ignoró. Así que, como yo soy buena persona, las saqué y cerré con llave, por las dudas, y se las daré cuando vuelva._

 _La cosa es que hoy se cumplió mi sueño, no sé cómo. Fui a visitar a mi abuela, que como su casa es muy antigua, tiene el baño separado. Están construyendo uno nuevo, pero todavía no está disponible. Entonces, fui a echar aguas al pozo ciego, y no me lo van a creer… cuando acabé mi asunto y abrí la puerta, ¡estaba en Ponyville!_

 _¡Holy shit!_

 _¡No saben lo feliz que estoy! No me convertí en mi OC pero bueno, algo es algo jeje. Y bueno, en mi primer día tuve un montón de aventuras geniales que no me alcanzan las palabras para describirlas. Ojalá Horacio estuviera aquí para saber lo increíble que es este mundo. Pero bueno, las oportunidades se les dan a quien sabe aprovecharlas._

 _Lo raro es que aquí, en realidad, Lyra no es antropóloga. Cuando la vi por primera vez me dirigió la misma mirada incrédula que los demás ponis. Se veía mucho más seria de lo que me imaginé._

 _Pero no importa, porque pronto me hice amigo de todos en Ponyville._

 _Ordené los libros con Twilight en la biblioteca._

 _Ayudé a Fluttershy con los animales._

 _Rainbow Dash hizo llover muchas veces sobre mí._

 _Horneamos miles de cupcakes con Pinkie Pie._

 _Modelé para Rarity en la Boutique y luego la ayudé con sus telas y cosas de costura._

 _Spike escupió fuego sobre mi pantalón. Pero no me envió con Celestia._

 _Y luego trabajé en la granja de Applejack, que fue lo que más me gustó porque ella es mi waifu._

 _Estuve con las CMC buscando mi cutie mark. Eso suena raro pero sí pasó._

 _Y todo fue hermoso por varias semanas hasta que… las cosas se complicaron, y mucho, porque las mane 6 se empezaron a pelear por mí. Al principio me sentí halagado, pero luego… empecé a extrañar mi vida de humano._

 _El día que no aguanté más fue en el que las seis me estaban tironeando de todos lados porque se peleaban por quién se quedaría conmigo. No jodan, ya me tenían de esclavo. Sentí que me iban a despedazar así que exploté, dije muchas groserías y me fui corriendo al Everfree._

 _Pensé en irme a la laguna espejo y hacer copias de mí para que hubiera un Ben para cada una. Y entonces fui a la laguna espejo, y no me acordé de decir las palabras mágicas cuando me zambullí en el agua._

 _*Facepalm*_

 **#7**

Había una vez un mundo muy chingón llamado Equestria, que tenía cuatro alicornias poderosas a todo pedo pero que juntas no sumaban el poder suficiente para enfrentar a un enorme enemigo transdimensional, transversal y transexual que llegó un día a querer conquistarse todo porque se le dio la gana y porque era muy poderoso y malvado y todo eso y da paja explicar que era más malo y terrible que los monstruos lovecraftianos.

Y como no alcanzaba con la princesa Celestia, la princesa Luna, la princesa Cadence, el Corazón de Cristal y la princesa Twilight y las otras cinco ponis en modo Rainbow Power lleno de onda vital a todo gas al cual no era suficiente para vencer al cual demonio que era al cual además un alicornio centauro draconiano, había una profecía la cual decía que vendría un humano con lo que faltaba, el Elemento de la Vergüenza Ajena, que al cual combinado con todo lo anteriormente más las pelotas del dragón y las siete Esmeraldas del Caos le daban un poder de super mega saiyatin 4 más fuerte que Goku y Vegeta juntos.

Y el humano llegó un día a las cuatro de la tarde con una tormenta que arrancaba los árboles y había discutido con su suegra después con su suegro después con la esposa y después con los hijos y entonces se fue a la taberna de Don Cacho y se mandó tres botellas de Yakelino luego se fue a un cabaré pero lo corrieron por borracho y entonces se fue a buscar más whisky pero se metió en un bosque y se perdió y casi lo encuentra Slenderman pero como era un hombre de 40 años no le dio bola y el tipo siguió y llegó al río meó y se lo llevaron los marcianos pero lo devolvieron y entonces el mamado fue a una casa y entró al ropero y cuando despertó estaba en Equestria.

Y luego de un montón de tramas de relleno más relleno que el de las empanadas y tacos llegó la batalla final con el villano que no me acuerdo cómo se llamaba porque le di muchos nombres chingones pero resulta que no hubo batalla épica porque cuando el villano vio al humano que se llamaba Jaime Salamín vio que daba pena y entonces dijo: "La neta si la salvación de este mundo depende de este bolas tristes no me voy a malgastar mis chingones poderes en conquistar un mundo tan pobremente desarrollado esto es un asco me voy manéjense" y el antagonista desapareció en un estornudo y nadie supo qué hacer y se pusieron a bailar.

Y Jaime Salamín se agarró una mamúa como siempre y todos descubrieron que era un pelotudo y entonces se abrió un portal y lo echaron ahí porque no sabían qué hacer con el fiambre, con todo y Elemento de la Vergüenza Ajena.

 **#8**

Un dragón llamado Quaker andaba buscando algo que echarse al buche porque traía una lija bárbara. Ponis no había por ningún lado y no había muchos animales apetitosos. Hasta que por ahí vio algo que se movía entre unos arbustos. Parecía un chimpancé rasurado, y le pareció muy extraño, así que lo cazó en un santiamén y lo llevó a su cueva, para compartirlo con su esposa.

El humano gritaba como desaforado y trataba de liberarse como podía. Había llegado ahí por la fuerza del Deus ex Machina o algo por el estilo. Pero cuando la esposa de Quaker lo vio y lo tanteó, dijo:

-¡Idiota, ya te dije que no traigas basura a la casa! ¡Trae comida de verdad!

Y revoleó al humano en la cara del dragón.

Quaker, como no sabía qué hacer, fue y lo dejó en la tierra de los grifos. Éstos no probaron comérselo, sino valuarlo como esclavo. Pero progresivamente le fueron poniendo un precio tan alto, que se lo robaban más que comprarlo.

Y un grifo agarró y decidió liberarlo, porque en realidad era un inútil.

Entonces el hombre vagó por tierras peligrosas, hasta que lo encontraron unos ponis cirqueros que lo exhibieron como un fenómeno, y le llamaban "Joaquín el simio alienígena".

Ocurrió que un día, una poni alicornio de gustos muy exóticos lo vio cuando fue al circo y lo mandó secuestrar, porque YOLO.

La alicornio lo mantuvo bien atendido, en todos los sentidos, por un tiempo, hasta que apareció el marido y se pudrió el queso.

Joaquín tuvo que escapar, y en eso acabó con las cebras, quienes al final lo iban a ofrecer en sacrificio a sus dioses paganos porque había mucha sequía. Lo lanzaron a un volcán pero antes de tocar la lava un vórtice apareció y se chupó al desgraciado.

 **#9**

-¡Muejejeeje, al fin he logrado encontrar el portal a Equestria! ¡Y estaba justo debajo del tapete de mi puerta! – decía un grasoso personaje llamado Mike, estampado en mercadotecnia de MLP de 4° generación - ¡Y además tengo forma de poni! Pero… ¡un momento! Algo no está bien aquí.

Y no, no lo estaba, porque pronto se dio cuenta de que las ponis que lo rodeaban, distaban mucho de ser las que él quería que fuesen. Y lo que al principio parecía que iba a ser un sueño hermoso…. se convirtió en pesadilla.

-¡Hola amigo! ¿Quieres unirte a nuestra fiesta de té?

-¿Quieres probarte vestidos con nosotras?

-¿Quieres que te hagamos peinado?

-¡Nos divertiremos mucho juntos!

Una manada de ponis de la anterior generación lo comenzaron a rodear, con una cara sonriente que en realidad era más perturbadora que otra cosa.

-Ay… no… - decía Mike, retrocediendo - …ésta es la dimensión equivocada… No, ¡aléjense! ¡No quiero ser su amigo! ¡Aaiiii aiiuudaaaaaaaa!

Mike no estaba en Equestria… estaba en la dimensión de la G3 de My Little Pony.

 **#10**

Badficker1234 revisaba su cuenta de FanFiction.

Todo fue normal hasta que al apretar Enter le dio un bobazo y sufrió una especie de delirio místico.

De repente se encontró en un limbo muy volado, pero era como la matrix. Y frente a él estaba su OC alicornio, NonOriginalCharacterABC. El autor no entendía nada, pero su Oc sí.

-Hola creador, te preguntarás por qué estamos aquí, jeje. La cuestión es que estoy muy feliz con la vida que me has dado, tengo todas las armas, los poderes y las hembras que un OC OP puede tener. Pero la verdad es que me aburrí un poco de mi vida y decidí probar algo nuevo. Así que, ¿por qué no meterme en el lugar del autor por un tiempo? Y dije "Sería bien épico". Además, sé que no tendrías problemas para vivir mi vida, ¡si después de todo eres quien la imaginó!

Badficker1234 tuvo algunas dudas al principio pero luego no lo pensó mucho porque sabía que NonOriginalCharacterABC tenía razón así que aceptó el cambio. El autor pasó a ser el OC y el OC pasó a ser el autor.

¿Cuenta como self insert si lo hago así?

Meh, a quién le importa.

Lo único que NonOriginalCharacterABC debía hacer, obligatoriamente, para volver cada uno a su puesto, era actualizar el fanfic.

Así Badficker1234 se la pasó de lo lindo en el mundo que había creado (cada uno se imaginará cómo). Y NonOriginalCharacterABC se la pasó dándole duro a la procrastinación (hacer huevadas cuando en realidad hay trabajo por hacer), sin ponerse a escribir el siguiente capítulo del fan fic.

Entonces un día llegaron los Críticos. Unos macizos hombres de traje, uno blanco y uno negro, como no puede ser de otra forma, y pretendían llevarse al autor porque el nivel de mediocridad del fanfic del cual NonOriginalCharacterABC era protagonista y el que escribía Badficker1234 pero que ahora estaban los papeles invertidos, había superado los 10.000 HP de Horrible Porquería, el OC de nombre largo en la piel del autor se las vio en figuritas.

De nada valió que intentara explicarles la situación. Incluso prometió mejorar, pero los Críticos no le creyeron. Entonces, no viendo otra salida, NonOriginalCharacterABC tomó la laptop de Badficker1234 y saltó por la ventana, para salvar el trasero de ambos, pero no contó que estaba en un edificio de diez pisos.

Y entonces, por la fuerza del Deus ex Machina, el humano rezó y apareció Bugs Bunny en paracaídas, quien le ofreció una caja llamada: "la escapatoria". NonOriginalCharacterABC la tomó y la abrió, y entonces la caja se lo tragó.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Había una gran sala. En una parte de ésta estaba FHix detrás de su escritorio. Detrás, sobre una carretilla al lado de la cual esperaba un antiguo OC alicornio de FHix llamado Black Star, se abrieron varios portales y cayeron varios humanos: Ismael, Kevin, Horacio, Ben, Jaime Salamín, Joaquín, Mike y NonOriginalCharacterABC. Todos quedaron apiladitos como costales de papas, y cada uno se quejaba a su modo.

-¿Qué debo hacer con ellos, mi señora? – preguntó el alicornio.

-Tíralos en el Subsuelo de Ideas Desechadas – respondió FHix, sin mirar.

-Como mande.

Black Star usó su magia para rodar la carretilla hacia una compuerta abierta en el suelo. Echó a los humanos allí y la cerró. Todos empezaron a quejarse y lamentarse como bien saben hacer los humanos. Sólo dos muchachos platicaron un poco.

-Así que estuvimos en distintas Equestrias, qué loco – dijo Ben.

-Sí… qué loco – refunfuñó Horacio.

-Ah, por cierto Horacio… hoy a la mañana saliste como loco y olvidaste tus llaves en la puerta. Ten – Ben sacó las llaves del departamento de su bolsillo y se las entregó a Horacio, éste las tomó con un gesto de ironía.

-Eh… gracias, supongo.

FIN

PD. Esto sólo es una parodia en general. Se agradece no tomarla en serio.


	2. Epílogo

" **Epílogo"**

Stevie casi daba vergüenza ajena por su pasión brony. Es decir, vamos, hay muchos que son bastante moderados y no andan dando lata con los burros de colores y su magia de la amistad, pero otros dan ganas de que les peguen un tiro en la cabeza. O que los manden a Equestria, pero no creo que a otras dimensiones les guste que les mandemos nuestra basura. Y se vienen salvando Marte y todos los otros planetas de ser infectados por el virus humano.

Bueno, Stevie era uno de esos fanáticos extremos. A la menor cosa mala que alguien dijera de su serie empezaba a insultar a diestra y siniestra, y hasta le salía espuma de la boca… ah, no, esa vez fue cuando se estaba lavando los dientes. Cada vez que iba a una convención, inevitablemente acababa a los coscorrones con algún fan de las gemas galácticas lesbianas, el guachín de pelos parados que corre de manera horizontal, o cualquier esquizoide que se pueda catalogar como otaku.

La cuestión es que un día, el único amigo que lo soportaba le advirtió que, si se daba un clavado en un lago de dudosa sanidad y nadaba hasta el fondo, podría llegar a Equestria. Cualquier brony con dos dedos de frente lo habría pensado, pero a éste ni sesos le quedaban. Así que ahí fue el mamerto, nadando en el agua sucia. Se cree que el tipo se ahogó o quedó drogado por las malas condiciones del agua (la policía supone que a ese lago fue a parar un importante cargamento de coca), y por eso vio lo que vio. O realmente, por misericordia de un mediocre _deus ex machina_ , este tarado sí llegó a Equestria, y salió precisamente por el retrete del palacio real.

Por suerte, la princesa Celestia entró cinco segundos después de que Stevie emergiera del gran tazón sanitario. "Oh, miren, otro más" pensó la soberana ecuestre "estas porquerías salen de todos lados, son peores que las cucarachas".

Stevie estaba todo mojado y tosiendo. Por suerte, el desodorante del inodoro real aplacaba el mal aroma que traía. Al levantarse y ver frente a él a la princesa Celestia, la monarca del sol, entendió que al final era cierto. Empezó a gritar como niña japonesa kawaii a la cual su sempai ha noticeado (de hecho, Celestia era su waifu), mientras tanto, la yegua blanca llamó a sus guardias.

—¡Oh, princesa Celestia, es un honor estar frente a su presencia, soy su mayor fan! ¿Puedo quedarme aquí? ¡Seré un sirviente eficaz y leal!

—Ajá, acompáñanos, tú…

—Stevie, mi nombre es Stevie McCringe.

—Bien, Stevie McCringe, tengo el lugar perfecto para ti.

—¿En serio? ¡Oh, muchas, muchas gracias!

Así el torpe Stevie se dejó conducir por los guardias de la princesa hasta afuera del palacio, a un edificio anexo. Éste iba totalmente embelesado, pensando que tal vez le asignarían un puesto importante como embajador humano o tonterías así, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que le esperaba. Entraron a una sala simple y un poco extraña, y a una señal secreta de Celestia, uno de sus guardias le propinó al pobre idiota una coz que lo dejó en el suelo casi desmayado.

—Es increíble… —dijo Celestia— ... cómo los humanos son tan paradójicamente fuertes, y a la vez vulnerables… Sabemos todo sobre tu especie, y no permitiremos que vengan a contaminar con su corrupción nuestro reino. Por eso, he designado un lugar especial para ustedes, y así evitar una gran calamidad por el contacto con su especie.

Dicho esto, vistieron a Stevie con unas ropas muy extrañas y luego lo condujeron hacia la entrada a un domo, donde había una casa con un amplio patio (todo muy al estilo Gran Hermano), y quedó encerrado allí.

—Bienvenido… a nuestro zoológico humano —sentenció la alicornio de crin multicolor—. Es mucho mejor y más bonito que el de las Diamantes de Homeworld. Y no te preocupes, no estarás solo. Hay otros nueve amigos con quienes podrás desperdiciar lo que reste de tu tiempo aquí. — "Esto es lo que ella nos mandó, pero no había necesidad de incorporarlos a todos" pensó Celestia.

Stevie, muy dolido y confundido por el engaño, rezó para que al menos unos o dos de esos nueve compañeros fuesen chicas. Pero no, lamentablemente, eran todos chicos *yaoi intensifies*… casi todos los humanos que habían venido a Equestria en los capítulos anteriores de "10 sombras de HiE".

….

¿Sorprendidos?

MUEJEJEJE *risa malévolo-histriónica*

¡TODOS LOS CAPÍTULOS DE ESTE FANFIC OCURREN EN EL MISMO UNIVERSO!

CHAN CHAN CHAN *inserte música de la dimensión desconocida aquí*

*o en su defecto música dramática*


End file.
